Samurai Jack (Character)
Samurai Jack is the main character of the cartoon Samurai Jack. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Appearance Early in the series, Jack's face was depicted as long and rectangular; however, later in the show it became more like a square with a distinct eastern look. This was possibly done by the animators in order to create a greater resemblance to his father. Jack also has long jet black hair that he ties into a tiny bun similarly to a number of his people who have been shown living in an area that greatly resembled the Edo period of Japan; however, the culture was more similar to the Nara and Heian periods. Jack's clothing consists of a simple white kimono with a gray lining on the sleeves and outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash as well as a pair of wooden sandals that were destroyed in one episode by a group of bikers; however, they were later replaced by a jet repairman called Tengu who also crafted the very same sandals for his family and this later proved to be a great asset in allowing Jack to defeat the biker gang. Personality Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future such as in one episode Jack had attempted to escape one of Aku's fortresses after rescuing two fairy like creatures who accidentally crash landed on earth and almost ended up being imprisoned by Aku by driving a hover car but did not know how to control it, explaining that he prefers to walk instead. Biography Season one Jack's story first began when he was a young boy and the demon Aku escaped from his imprisonment by the hands of Jack's father. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, as was planned by his parents should Aku ever escape his prison and Jack's father fail to stop him. After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Jack returned to the temple his mother was hiding in and was given the sword his father used to defeat Aku with and his signature kimono. Jack travelled to the castle of Aku and found his father enslaved and nearly skin and bones. He warned Jack that it was too early for him to fight Aku, but he didn't listen and continued on. Jack then confronted the sorcerer and the battle began. Jack managed to severely wound Aku, but before he could deal the final blow, Aku opened a time portal and threw Jack into it, sending him centuries into the future. When Jack finally escaped the portal, he found himself in a dystopian future. After Jack escaped being crushed, he met three alien teens who called him "Jack." He asked them where he was and what was going on around him, and learned that Aku had conquered the world and spread his influence across the universe, enslaving many planets while using Earth as his base of operations. The teens then brought him to a bar where he could get a drink, but was attacked by crooks however he quickly disposed of them. This caught the attention of a group of dog archaeologists, who discovered the truth about Jack's origins and asked for his help in saving their group from Aku's oppression. Jack consented, and left with them, but not before giving them his new name Jack. Though they did not know it, the group was being watched by one of Aku's spies, who hastily informed him of Jack's actions at the bar. Jack and the archaeologists later arrived at the mines the dogs were excavating and saw the tragedies that befell those incapable of fulfilling Aku's bidding. He and the dogs then came up with a strategy to defeat Aku's army of mechanical beetles. On the day of the attack, Jack faced the army and managed to drastically reduce their numbers using the very crystals the dogs were forced to dig for, but not before running out of artillery and being forced to fight the remaining ones on foot. Despite suffering several injuries, Jack managed to beat them after going into berserk-like yelling no there is no escape when the drones attempted to retreat. With the army defeated, the dogs thanked the Samurai and went their separate ways. Season two Season three Season four Skills and Abilities Master combatant: Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of hand to hand combat some of which include, Praying mantis, Tiger and Eagle, as well as a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of DoomSamurai Jack series; Episode XVI: Jack and the Smackback. Master Archer: '''Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin hood. His Archer skills was shown in Episode 3 when Jack used his archery skills to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. '''Master swordsmanship specialist: Aside from Jack's ability to proficiently wield a vast number of weaponry, he showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to combat a number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. Jack is shown to rely primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes in a balanced blend of attack and defence, able to land dozens of blows in seconds, as well as being able to parry machine gun fire. Coupled with the swords extreme cutting power, Jack can also slice through structures, enemies and machines much larger then he is while also able to parry most strikes with ease. He is shown to be an equal match to the Scotsman. Enhanced Strength: Jack is shown to have remarkable strength for his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with no effort and can easily throw opponents much larger then himself. Enhanced Speed: Jack is shown to be extremely swift on his feet and has performed incredible feats of speed and agility, able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and in one instance, defeat an team composed entirely of highly infamous and skilled bounty hunters in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. Enhanced Jumping Capability: Since coming to the future, Jack has learned the ability to leap many times his own height to the point of looking as if he could fly while also being able to fall from great distances with no injury from a jungle man and his adopted tribe of white-furred gorilla's. This is due to the training method of having incredibly heavy boulders tied to his arms, legs and back and being forced to perform strenuous activites such as climbing up a tree via a vine, tight-rope running across a clearing until his body has adjusted to the weight. This has vastly increased his strength granting him new levels of speed and agility. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from Samurai Jack